


The Path of Departure Still Is Free

by MadeOfStardustAndOreos



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: 3x8, Anne with an e season 3, Dr. Gilbert, F/M, First Kiss, Miss Stacy meddles, Mutual Pining, Queens entrance exams, Season 3 Spoilers, study partners, tragical romance and all, walk in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadeOfStardustAndOreos/pseuds/MadeOfStardustAndOreos
Summary: The romantic tension between Anne and Gilbert is palpable while they’re studying at Miss Stacy’s house. Instead of letting her best students waste another perfectly good opportunity to confess their love to each other, Miss Stacy takes matters into her own hands. A romantic walk through the woods should do the trick. Right?AKA Miss Stacy gets tired of their shit.Spoilers for season 3
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Winifred Rose, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 37
Kudos: 337





	The Path of Departure Still Is Free

**Author's Note:**

> Y’ALL. Just now realizing that Anne and Gilbert are sitting on Miss Stacy’s chest during these scenes, which happens to contain the items of her ~tragical romance and all~ (as seen in Ep 4) and now I have FEELINGS. These NERDS are such NERDS. That is all. Enjoy. 
> 
> All characters owned by L. M. Montgomery, dialogue taken from Anne With an E 3x8, title taken from Mary Shelley’s Frankenstein

Despite moving the town with their courageous response to the board, the Queen’s entrance exams were decidedly  _ unmoveable  _ and the students of Avonlea still had much studying to do. They’d gathered at Miss Stacy’s home, filling every seat, with Anne and Gilbert landing on the chest by the window. They were great study partners, something Anne was trying hard not to think about missing when they graduated. The events of the past few days were hard to ignore, however, the two friends discussing them animatedly. 

“No matter where life takes me, I now know that I must be a relentless thorn in the side of those who refuse to amend the status quo,” Anne said boldly, a familiar dedication shining in her eyes. The red hair suited such a fiery spirit.

“Of course you must,” Gilbert chuckled, looking fondly at the girl who’d grown to be his friend. She sounded so sure of who’d she be, of who she wanted to be. He couldn’t quite say the same for himself, “And I know what I must not be… A country doctor, limited to delivering death sentences.”

Her heart wilted a little at the thought, Mary’s death so fresh. Gilbert was being too hard on himself, but she held herself back from correcting him. After all, there wasn’t anything tying him to Avonlea. Gilbert could do whatever he liked, with whomever he liked. 

He went on about his dreams, saving people and finding cures. He was too noble, too kind.  _ Winifred deserves him _ , Anne thought bitterly. 

“Are you going to the Sorbonne?” Anne blurted out. 

“You might as well ask if I can fly,” Gilbert laughed, Anne sighing in relief internally. She wasn’t ready to lose him, even if she’d never had him. “Someday. Someday I will,” he finished, grinning at Anne. She grinned back, forgetting where she was and what she was supposed to be doing. It was just Gilbert, smiling at her like she’d hung the moon and stars. What had Ruby said about his eyes being romantic?

  
Someone coughed, shaking them out of their reverie. They returned to their books, ignoring the heated moment that had just passed between them. Whenever the other wasn’t looking, though, they couldn’t help glancing shyly at each other, imagining futures spent side by side. 

___________ 

“Tell her to focus, Anne! The exams are tomorrow and all she can do is turn geometric shapes into hearts,” Jane declared, arriving at the doorway with Ruby. 

Ruby scoffed, “Who says that being romantic is any less respectable than being studious? Ask Gilbert. He’s the most studious and he’s romantic.” 

“Well, we’re not being romantic. There’s nowhere else—” 

“Not with you,  _ Anne _ , with Winifred,” Ruby said, practically rolling her eyes.  _ Right, not Anne _ . No one would ever think of Anne and Gilbert being romantically involved.

“How did you meet her anyway?” Josie asked, Tilly joining in with obnoxious questions. Gilbert reddened, looking down at his notes. He didn’t want to talk about this, not with Anne here.  _ Not that Anne would care _ . 

“He was squiring her folks around at the fair. It must be serious,” Moody said, nodding heartily. Gilbert glanced at Anne, his head ducked. Despite the numerous rejections he’d weathered over the years, it was still hard to give up on her. 

“It has to be serious, with a girl so beautiful. Isn’t she beautiful, Anne?” Ruby asked. 

“So… beautiful,” Anne muttered uncomfortably. She didn’t need another reminder of Winifred’s superiority. Gilbert started answering questions, saying he’d be meeting her tomorrow. Her classmates were giggling, but all Anne could feel was the pit in her stomach, dropping further and further with Gilbert’s every word. Didn’t they understand how serious this was? Marriage! They hadn’t even finished school yet! 

“We’re all going to the ruins after,” Moody said, “You should come. And bring your  _ fiancée _ .” Gilbert’s own heart dropped with that word. He hadn’t even proposed yet! The worst part was not knowing if he felt so terrible because marriage was  _ terrifying  _ and only steps away or because Anne was still sitting next to him, her knee pressed into his leg. 

The class broke into laughter again, Anne sighing. She scooted imperceptibly further from Gilbert. It wasn’t proper to be touching someone who was  _ betrothed  _ anyway. 

Gilbert mourned the loss of being so near to Anne. It was such a rare, magical happening. 

Miss Stacy entered the room, hands on her hips. “This doesn’t sound much like studying, scholars! If you’re gossiping like this, you must be ready for the exam, hm?” Moody and Charlie slunk back to the kitchen, Ruby and Jane already having disappeared. Miss Stacy called after them, “And if you’re ready for the exam, I don’t know why you’re here, Moody Spurgeon!” The teacher sighed, eyes alighting on Anne’s flustered appearance.  _ Her two best students, at it again, apparently.  _ She didn’t know how they’d managed to finish the school year without one of them admitting they were in love with the other. Originally, she’d wanted them to remain friends, knowing their ambitious dreams required excellent marks. But as the romantic tension grew worse and their grades actually  _ improved _ , all Miss Stacy wanted was for them to  _ get it together _ . She was very close to accidentally-on-purpose locking them in the schoolhouse. Of course, that wouldn’t be possible anymore, _ those scheming, ignorant, rat bast— _

“Anne! You’re looking a bit pale,” Miss Stacy said, coming over to feel her forehead. “Why don’t you head home, it’s not like you need the studying anyway. Gilbert can accompany you!” 

Gilbert’s head shot up at the mention of his name, his eyes wide. Anne was growing impossibly paler at Miss Stacy’s suggestion. Walk home,  _ with Gilbert?  _ “Oh, no I’m— I’m fine, Miss Stacy! Really!” 

“Nonsense! Gilbert doesn’t mind, right?” she said, smiling at her triumph.  _ Finally _ . 

“Of course not,” Gilbert said, already packing up his things. Anne’s mouth hung open in shock. Miss Stacy raised her eyebrows at her. 

Huffing, Anne gathered her notes and books, remembering her pen was still tucked in Gilbert’s pocket. She’d have to get it back while on their walk. Really, did Miss Stacy not know that she had just shoved the two characters in a tragical romance of their own off on a walk? Unaccompanied!? Or worse, she did know, and was determined to make Anne as miserable as possible! 

Anne trudged toward the door, Miss Stacy trailing behind them. She was up to something, Anne just knew it. “Good luck tomorrow, scholars!” Miss Stacy said, practically shoving them out on the doorstep. “I am confident you will make Avonlea proud!” And then she promptly shut the door in their faces. 

They both stared in shock at their teacher’s strange behavior. Gilbert’s heart fluttered as he looked to Anne. She didn’t look that pale… just angry. 

Anne stormed off the doorstep and into the woods, Gilbert diligently following. She kept a quick pace, not slowing down to admire the arching trees overhead, their branches whispering in the summer breeze. She didn’t even stop to greet the white flowers peppering the ground, still holding on to what was left of spring. Gilbert chuckled, her imaginative spirit seeming to have rubbed off on him. 

“Anne! Slow down!” he called ahead. She continued her relentless speed. “You weren’t pale ‘cause you’re worried for the exam tomorrow, right?” She stopped dead, whirling around to face him.

“Why? Wondering how good your chances are of beating me?”  
“No! Just wondering if you’re okay…” he trailed off, getting lost in the glorious fury of Anne’s gray eyes. 

Her heart beat loudly in her chest. Gilbert had stopped right in front of her, too close to ever hope her cheeks weren’t as red as her hair. His dark curls were delightfully messy today, like he’d rolled right out of bed. If he knew the reason Anne had turned ashen during that conversation, he wouldn’t speak to her ever again. The thought of Gilbert knowing her heart and returning her his own was too unlikely to believe. 

“I’m fine,” Anne whispered, trying desperately to keep her focus on Gilbert’s eyes, and not his lips. It was difficult now that she knew that he apparently looked at her with  _ romance  _ in his eyes. Leave it to Ruby to make everything dramatic. 

They stared at each other, too stubborn to look away. To Anne’s chagrin, it was Cole’s voice whispering in her ear,  _ you know Gilbert has a crush on you, right? _

“Are you really going to marry her, Gil?” Anne asked quietly. 

He widened his eyes at the question, surprised Anne would be so direct. Although, it  _ was  _ Anne. Still, affairs of the heart wasn’t a usual topic of conversation between them. He answered quietly, “I don’t know. There’s still a lot to… consider.”  _ Like whether or not you could ever see me as a romantic partner,  _ Gilbert thought to himself. Anne’s cheeks had returned to their usual shade. They were even a little pink now, like she was trying to withhold a blush. Was that because of him?

Their proximity forced him to consider her lips, as he always did when she was close. Kissing Anne was a fond daydream of his, and it usually went just like this. A walk in the woods, an argument, Anne suddenly very close, him capturing her lips in a manly way that swept her off her feet. Ruby was right about his romantic side. 

“Like what?” Anne asked, reminding him they were still in the middle of a conversation. 

_ You _ , his heart screamed. But the harsh slap of her slate came to mind and he stopped himself from blurting out what would be his demise. However much he hoped, there was too much evidence against it to even think Anne could love him back. “Money, her future, my future,” he started to walk away, not liking the direction of their conversation, “If I even love her…” he trailed off. 

“You don’t love her?” Anne squeaked behind him. 

Gilbert blanched, “No! No, I mean— I’m just not sure if what I feel for her is actually  _ love _ .” He glanced back at her. She looked to be in shock.

Anne’s mind was quick to whip up a million ways in which Winifred was loveable. Her smile, her hair, her womanliness, her charm, there was  _ so much  _ to love. She reached his side quickly, falling into step beside him, “How could you not love her? She’s perfect!”

Gilbert sighed, “Perfection isn’t a reason to love someone, Anne.” In his own experience, it was actually the exact opposite. You loved someone in spite of their imperfections, the perfect example walking right next to him. 

Gilbert could see Anne’s mind working out an argument. She responded quickly, all the same, “Well… I’m the furthest thing from perfect and no one will ever love me, so perfection must have something to do with it at least.” 

It was Gilbert’s turn to stop, “Do you really think yourself so unloveable?” It broke his heart, to think Anne believed herself so insufficient. If only she could see herself as he saw her. Brilliant, incredible, amazing, there weren’t enough words in that dictionary he gave her to describe his utter reverence for her. 

She laughed, “Well, obviously. Everyone tells me so.”  
He would punch every single one of them. “Who? Who tells you so?”  
“Rachel Lynde, Mrs. Barry, Marilla, when she’s in a bad mood, Jerry, Josie Pye, Billy Andrews—”

“Stop! Stop right there. You can’t really believe all those people think so badly of you?”

She continued walking like Gilbert’s heart hadn’t been ripped out of his chest, “I don’t mind, Gilbert. I’m going to be the bride of adventure anyway.”

He ran ahead to stop her, “Anne, wait.” That familiar fury had returned to her eyes. She may have been nonchalant about it, but he could see clearly that the words of all those people  _ had _ really affected her. “You have to understand how wrong they were. You are as capable of being loved as anyone else,” he said heatedly. The romance had returned to Gilbert’s eyes, Anne noticed. There was a passion to them that she alone had brought on. _ He didn’t look like this when he spoke of Winifred _ , she thought selfishly. 

“You deserve love, Anne.”

She couldn’t help but smile a little bit at that. He was so quick to defend her, to fight the dragons she tried to ignore. “Thank you, Gilbert.” 

And then they were back to where they started, standing too close under the shade of an enchanting forest. The light fell just right, bringing out the green flecks in his brown eyes. There were freckles on his nose too, just a few, like the artist that made him couldn’t decide whether or not to give him any. Then there were his lips, parted just slightly. Did they have to look so kissable all the time? 

The words were on the tip of Gilbert’s tongue,  _ kiss me.  _ Would she say yes? Maybe he could play it off as practice for Winifred. No, that would be cruel. To the both of them. 

“You- you deserve love, too, Gilbert,” Anne sputtered out. Manners dictated she return the compliment after all. It wasn’t like Gilbert needed a reminder of his worthiness, though. Girls were falling at his feet wherever he went. Even in Charlottetown. 

No, that was unfair to Winifred. It sickened Anne to know that it was probably Gilbert who made the first move, Gilbert who upheld every single rule of propriety, and Gilbert who decided that Winifred was worth a shot. 

Speaking of, Anne took a step back. Gilbert had made his choice, even if he didn’t know there was one. 

“You’re turning pale again, Anne,” Gilbert said. He took the step forward that she’d taken backward. “Are you sure you’re feeling alright?” He raised his hand to her chin, lifting it slightly. Was it bad to mask his affection for her as doctorly action? 

If Anne didn’t know any better, Gilbert was about to kiss her. Nevertheless, this was just him being the caring, kind, wonderful friend he was. 

But Anne was nothing if not impulsive, so she leaned in, reaching for the back of his neck to draw him closer. Her eyes fluttering closed, Anne’s lips met his. She was kissing Gilbert Blythe. 

He was kissing Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. 

Actually, she was doing most of the kissing. His surprise had left him immobile, stunned that Anne had kissed him at all.

Too soon for his liking, she pulled away, eyes downcast. “I just… had to know what it was like. I’m sorry,” she whispered. Their foreheads still touched, a gesture that would’ve been loving had Gilbert made any indication that he loved her back. Anne was back where she started, unloved by the one person who mattered. 

Gilbert dropped his hand from her chin, wrapping both arms around her delicate waist before kissing her like he’d always wanted to. He tried to pour all the love he could into the kiss, his lips moving instinctively against Anne’s. It was better than any daydream he could ever imagine. Fire exploded in his chest as the kiss deepened, Anne’s arms wrapping tighter around his neck. This,  _ this _ was what he’d been waiting for. With one last searing kiss, they parted. Foreheads touching, they breathed heavily. 

“Anne,” he whispered.

“Gilbert,” she replied. 

Was this actually happening? 

“Don’t marry Winifred. Please.”

He laughed, dropping his head to her shoulder. The thought that Anne believed he would ever marry Winifred after  _ this _ was hilarious. She hugged him closer, his chest shaking in silent laughter. 

“Gilbert! I’m serious!” 

He pulled back, hands linked behind her back, “Anne, if you honestly believe I’m going to marry Winifred after  _ that _ , you really are crazy.” He grinned, “I love you, I always have.” 

Anne’s eyes widened. Gilbert Blythe, declaring his love for  _ her _ . His face fell suddenly, horror taking joy’s place. “Wait. Do- do you love me too?” He threw a hand to his forehead in panic, “I should’ve… I should’ve asked! I’m sorry! I shouldn’t assume.” 

It was Anne’s turn to laugh, as she pulled his hand away from his face. This boy thought entirely too much. “Gilbert Blythe, I love you,” his grin returned in full force. He started to respond, but Anne stopped him with a palm to his mouth. “I- I didn’t know it before, but now I’m sure. You are the keeper to my heart, Gilbert. You probably always were, before I even knew myself.” 

He kissed her palm tenderly before pulling her hand away. He leaned forward to capture her lips again, this time much softer and sweeter than before. Anne’s hands trailed down his arms, sliding them into his own when she reached the ends. They pulled apart, grinning like idiots at each other. Love always found a way, even with such stubborn intellectuals as these. 

“My Anne with an E,” Gilbert said, happier than he thought possible. “Shall I walk you home?” 

Anne laughed, “Wasn’t that what we were doing?” His eyes sparkled with mirth. 

“We didn’t actually get that far,” he replied, nodding to Miss Stacy’s house between the trees behind them. Leave it to Anne and Gilbert to get carried away. 

Her braids whipped over her shoulder as she turned to look behind her. “Oh!” she said, laughing, “Well in that case… Yes, Mr. Blythe, you may walk me home.” 

Smiling, happy, the two more-than-friends continued home, hand in hand. Looks like Anne wouldn’t have to worry about missing her study partner after all. 

At the house, Miss Stacy watched at the window as her favorite students departed the woods.  _ Finally _ , she thought,  _ some sense in those giant heads of theirs. _ She was delighted they’d at long last figured it out. No more awkward staring, no more forcing them together for projects or studying, no more acting as a third wheel to two oblivious lovebirds. They were so well matched, that Miss Stacy couldn’t help feeling like  _ they _ were her greatest achievement this summer. Her best students, a romance to last a lifetime and the teacher who brought them together. Or at least nudged them in the right direction.

Her work here was done.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a tumblr for you to scream with me, but I'll be screaming all the same


End file.
